


The Courier, the Ranger

by DragonbornCourier



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonbornCourier/pseuds/DragonbornCourier
Summary: No one knows his motivation, the reason he keeps on pushing. The thing is, the game was rigged from the start.
Relationships: Male Courier/Sunny Smiles
Kudos: 13





	1. The Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! this is my very first fanfiction and I am super excited! This is a work-in-progress and WILL be updated. As a college student, I do not always have time to write and as such may not update this regularly. I DO NOT OWN ANY AND ALL INTELLECTUAL RIGHTS TO FALLOUT NEW VEGAS! All Ideas, items, and others are sole property of Bethesda! I only own my original character. Enjoy!

The Courier, the Ranger

He stood at the edge of the cliff. The wind was blowing through his duster and picked up the sand and the dust. The Mojave was a dry, dead place. The Courier was dressed in his Desert Ranger Combat Armor and a Roving Trader Hat. The sweat was collecting on his top lip, slowly going around the corners of his mouth. He looked down into Cottonwood Cove, looking for any red through his scope. Using a 50 MG Anti-Material Rifle, upgraded with carbon fiber parts, a better action bolt, and a suppressor, not to silence it from enemies, but to protect the user's eardrums, the Courier selected his first target, a heavily armored officer of the Legion, Aurelius of Phoenix. A real bastard if there ever was one. Taking the shot with an Armor Piercing round, he blew the head off of his target before he even heard the shot. Just as the other legionnaires were reacting to it, he took of the head off the camp's Prime Decanus. A little cunt of a man named Severus or some other bullshit. The Legion's Explorers, their advanced scout units, were already on their way to take him out. Time to go. Jumping down to the landing below him, he holstered his rifle around his back and pulled out his 45-70 Gov't Hunting Revolver, upgraded with a cylinder with an extra round and a match barrel to increase accuracy, targeting the first Explorer, he put a Hollow Point round straight into his face, the soft leather and fur of the wolf's head helmet doing nothing to stop the round. The next Explorer, holding a machete, came down and targeted his neck. _Oh shit_ , do not want to be here, the Courier quickly pulled out his special bowie knife, Blood-nap, and came up and stabbed the Legionnaire in his gut before slashing him across his throat.

"Surrender now profligate!"

The Courier spun around just in time to see a Veteran Legionnaire holding a massive .44 Magnum.

"Well, sorry to tell you this but, that's not gonna happen bud."

The Legionnaire, unused to using a firearm, had not even pulled back the hammer. The Courier brought up his revolver and put a round in the Legionnaire's head.

"Told ya man, wasn't gonna happen."

While the Courier had been busy during the little skirmish, the rest of the Legionnaires had finally made it up the hill and laid eyes upon their enemy. The Courier drew his Light Machine Gun, a monster that put 200 5.56 rounds down range every 30 seconds and aimed down the sights toward the approaching Legion. Using their well-known tactic of a shield wall, the Courier had to do little more than point the weapon in their general direction and pull the trigger. In less than 30 seconds, the rest were dead.

"Well, that was easy."

It's time to get back to the camp. Walking back up the hill and facing north, the Courier started his way back to Camp Forlorn Hope and Major Polati. The sun was just starting to set in the Mojave and the temperature was beginning to drop. Not wanting to waste time though, the Courier pressed forward wanting to reach the camp before midnight. After walking for about 2 hours, he finally saw the first, outer defense fortifications of the camp.

"Texas! Respond or we will fire upon you" yelled the NCR sentry.

"Star! Dude just calm down and let me through!" yelled back the Courier.

After walking through the gate, he made a straight shot for the command tent. Going through the flap, he immediately set his eyes upon the Major.

"Major, I hope you have my caps!"

"Well hot damn! I must admit, I never thought I'd see you again. In fact, my staff started a bet to see if you'd return."

"Well it's good to see that all of you have faith in me, truly, your support is breathtaking."

While the surrounding troopers laughed from the Courier's usual sarcastic remark, the Major handed the sack of caps to the Courier.

"Thanks for cleaning up that camp, you've saved a lot of men from a terrible fate."

"As long as I agree with the New California Republic, you can count on my support."

Walking out of the command tent, the Courier bid farewell to the NCR troopers that were still awake and left for Goodsprings.

* * *

After walking for so long through the hot desert, a man soon appreciates the value of a good canteen. As the Courier refilled his at one of the many oasis's that dotted the Mojave, he looked down at the skeletal remains of another poor wastelander whose canteen was not as structurally sound. Finishing up, the Courier began his trek again leaving the hidden gem for the town of Goodsprings. After all, he had a booty call. He was well stocked when it came to his weapons. He had well over 500 rounds for his revolver not even counting his special ammo. He was starting to run low on his special 50 MG ammunition, yet he still had a supple level of the regular ammo. The sun was beading down on him, but he knew the town was nearing. Just cresting the hill, he saw the first signs of civilization. He laid his eyes on the Prospector Saloon as well as the General Store. He would have to restock on some supplies there. He was already dreading having to deal with that snake-of-a-man Chet. He had good stock, but he'd trade you in for a cap, a toothpick, and a cigarette.

"Hey old man, how ya doing?" Asked the Courier to Easy Pete.

"Nnnrrgghh."

"Okay, cool, just grunts huh? Couldn't even find a single word to use, fine whatever, no wonder you never found love."

"Nnnnnnnnrrrrrgggghhhhh!"

"Ooookay, I'm gonna just leave you here, I need a drink."

As the Courier walked into the saloon, he saw what he came here originally for. Sunny Smiles. A very small, cute woman who was innocent enough, yet who had meat in all the right places. Walking past her to the bar, he ordered a whiskey, clean. He was a pretty charismatic guy, but for Sunny, he wanted all the help he could get. He was just about to make his move when there was a loud ruckus from outside. All of a sudden, Easy Pete busted through the door.

"Nnnrrgghh!"

"There are Powder Gangers here?" Asked Trudy and Sunny simultaneously.

"You two understand his verbal diarrhea? I honestly thought he has mini strokes throughout the day!"

"Not the time for your jokes Courier! He says that there is a whole band of them waiting outside, says they want our blood for the killing of Joe Cobb."

"For the love of all that is good and fucking holy, is there any time that I can FUCKING RELAX?!"

The Courier had just about had it with his day. Ignoring the warnings of his compatriots, he walked out of the door while drawing his revolver, the familiar stock felt like an extension of his own hand. Bringing his revolver completely parallel to the ground, he walked out of the saloon. The men didn't even have the time to say a word before the Courier let out a rain of fire and lead, putting rounds through the heads of the first three men. With their force already cut in half, the remaining scrambled for cover. Reloading his revolver with his normal rounds, he found his fourth target using a wooden cart as cover, without even knowing exactly where he was, he started putting rounds through the cart, the rounds going through like a hot knife through butter, four rounds in, the man keeled over and breathed his last.

"You motherfucker! When we get our hands on you, we are gonna put a stick of dynamite up your ass!" Yelled one of the two remaining Powder Gangers.

"I'm afraid you're too late for that ya little cunt."

The Courier had found him hiding and put a gun against his temple.

"Listen here, you got one and ONLY one chance, put your weapon down, surrender, and leave now."

"Go to hell!"

"Gladly, I'll see you there."

The Courier wasted no time in putting a round through his skull. The last Powder Ganger, realizing that the situation had gone from bad to FUBAR, started to run away. He didn't get 20 feet before the last round of the Courier's revolver went straight through his left leg. He fell in almost amusing manner, eating sand and dirt like it was his favorite meal. Walking to him calmly, the Courier reloaded his revolver, holstered it, and pulled out Blood-nap.

"You know, they always try to run. Why? Everyone knows they can't get very far, and yet, the still fucking run!"

Both the townspeople, still in shock at how fast he dealt with the problem, and the wounded criminal, just stared at the Courier while he went on his rant. Everyone realized that he had a lot of steam to blow off. None more than Sunny Smiles. Observing the Courier take out the six criminals as if it were a walk through the park sparked something inside her. Something that the normally innocent girl rarely, if ever, felt. Her thoughts were cut off as her mind focused back on the man in front of her.

"Sir, I am going to offer you one chance. Tell me everything about you and the Gang's operations, and I'll let you go." The Courier said with a hint of danger in his voice.

The criminal, having finally found his senses, immediately divulged all information that he knew. From locations and hideouts, to targeted caravans. The Courier picked him off of the ground and sent him on his way to Doc Mitchell's. having exhausted all of his time that he could afford in the town, he prepared to set off for Vault 13, the apparent headquarters on the Powder Gangers. As he was walking to the General Store, Sunny Smiles caught up to him.

"You know, I still never caught your name. I'd like something else to say other than 'Courier' when I see you approaching the town."

"Well Miss Smiles, when I learn my name, mark my words, you'll be the first to know. Promise." He said with a grin.

Something about that grin sent a chill up her spine, a chill that she couldn't quite place. One that she was definitely not complaining about though. With dreamy eyes, she watched as the Courier finished walking to Chet's.

"Sunny, just got word that some geckos have been acting up in the south, wanna take care of them?!" Sunny snapped out of her daydream as she heard Trudy yell from across the road.

* * *

After purchasing Chet's entire supply of stimpaks, numbering 7 in total, as well as a number of other miscellaneous supplies, he started his journey. The Courier was having trouble thinking of the best way to get there. Should he go south then turn around and head north again through Sloan and deathclaw territory, or should he go directly north through cazador territory? Deciding he wanted to get there as soon as possible, he chose to go through cazador territory. Doing one more check through of his weapons, he set out. It was around noon when he first started out and he wanted to get to the vault before nightfall, facing deathclaws and cazadores were one thing, but facing them at night, that was just asking for death. As he was walking through a small canyon, he sensed movement. Whatever it was, it was trying to not be noticed. He continued to act as if he didn't notice, but he slowly moved his hand toward his revolver. Just in time too as in front of him appeared a Viper Leader flanked by two Viper Gunslingers.

"Here is what's gonna happen bud, you're gonna hand over everything you have, if you do, we may consider giving you a quick death."

"Let me think about that, nope, not gonna do that at all actually. There is something else that I can give you. Ya see, I have this thing called a fragmentation grenade, and if you want to, but only if you really, really, want to, I can stick it up your ass, I would use caution however as it's only a one time use." The Courier responded sarcastically.

"Oh, so you're a funny guy huh, well, we see how funny you are when we make you scream!"

The Leader didn't even make it more than one step when the combat knife he was holding dropped to the ground. The body soon followed, only this time, there was a hole where his facial features used to be. The two other Vipers looked at each other for only a moment before nodding and making their way towards the Courier.

"Seriously!? You both know what I can do, right?"

"Hey, listen, you know the Mojave is a tough place, a man's gotta survive somehow, right?"

"Sooooo your solution is to rob people? Doesn't seem very sustainable, does it? I'll tell you what, I know of a small town just a little south from here, I just came from there and the roads are clear. Give me your weapons and head there, it's called Goodsprings. Tell Trudy at the bar that the 'Courier' sent you, tell her you're here to redeem yourselves and you'll do any work that they need. Got it?"

"Yes sir, thank you very much, it will be hard for us to adapt, but we'll try." The taller of the two said.

"Know this though, the town is very important to me, if ANYTHING happens to them, I will personally hunt you two down and make the last moments of your life very painful, understood?"

There was an audible gulp from the bandit's, but they did as he said. It was already dusk, and he knew he would not get to the vault in time. Instead, he found an inset against the canyon wall. Calling it a cave was a bit of a stretch, but it was better than being in the wide open. He took out one of his weapon repair kits as he sat down. Before doing anything else though, he built a small fire. Travelers to the Mojave spend so much time worrying about the heat that they never consider the cold of the desert night. Having both a source of heat and light, the Courier began his work. First, he unholstered his revolver and put it on the ground next to him while he worked on his other weapons. Starting with his rifle, affectionately dubbed "Bitch'in Beatrice", he pulled back the bolt and started there. Cleaning the dust and sand out of it before starting his work on the magazine and magazine port, confident in its cleanliness, he laid it down and began work on the LMG. Although a valuable weapon in tight spots, he rarely used it, allowing more than enough grime to get in its cracks. Repeating the same process as he had done with his rifle. Just after finishing it, he heard a sound.

"What the hell?" He muttered under his breath.

After a quick inspection, realizing it was just the wind through the nearby bushes, he sat again at his campfire. Cleaning his revolver, he first disassembled it by removing the cylinder from the weapon. Cleaning all the sand and dust and especially the blood that had gotten in between all the small points in the revolver. After spending about ten more minutes on it, he finished up and put his head on the ground, eventually falling into a nice, but light, slumber.

He awoke at the first sign of dawn. After all, he was used to it. He began the morning with a small piece of bloatfly meat with some cactus water. Remembering the confiscated weaponry from the day before, he took out the 10mm pistol and the sharpened pool cue. Although the cue was one of, if not the most, useless weapons in the Mojave, he still broke it over his knee and tossed the scraps in the smoldering fire. As for the pistol, he retrieved the ammunition from the magazine and disassembled it before tossing the individual parts into different directions. Stomping out the fire, he continued on his way.

Making his way out of the small canyon, he spotted his destination. Straight ahead of him was the town of Bonnie Springs. From what he'd heard, it was a haven for the Viper gang. Probably the location from which the previous day's ones had come from. But to his northeast, another canyon, and if one looked close enough, they could make out a small parking lot. There. That was where the rest of the inbred whores resided. Avoiding the town altogether, he was about to make his way through the canyon when he heard a growl. He knew that growl. It was one that struck fear into the hearts of most men. Deathclaws. He turned slowly and before him, maybe 50 yards away, a deathclaw, this one looked young though, recently born. Still not to be underestimated. As if by some unknown agreement, they both went into action concurrently. The deathclaw started its fast approach while the Courier, knowing he couldn't draw Bitch'in Beatrice soon enough, pulled out his revolver. Instead of targeting the obvious points like the torso or head, he aimed for the deathclaw's left leg. He sought to cripple it, slowing it down enough to retrieve Bitch'in. The Courier did not load his HP rounds though, putting all six of the normal rounds into the left leg. The deathclaw wheeled back in pain giving the Courier just enough time to load his HP rounds. After completing, he again aimed for the same leg and started again. This time, two rounds in, the leg was finally crippled. Immediately holstering his revolver, he swung Bitch'in around and brought the weapon up. Putting the creature's head in the center of the reticule, he fired. A single Armor Piercing round tore through the skull and plastered the ground behind in a gory mess. After reloading both weapons, he continued on his way.

"Rawwwwwwwwwr!"

The Courier spun around again and this time, it wasn't just a youngling, it was the whole pack.

"Fuck me."

* * *

He knew he couldn't take them all out so he did all that he could. The Courier made a beeline for the sewer grate in the parking lot. Anyone in the wastes will tell you that trying to outrun a deathclaw is like trying to kick without legs, it won't work. This time though I didn't need to outrun them for long, just enough to get down the ladder.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I loudly exclaimed as I sprinted to the parking lot, the deathclaws hot on my trail.

Sliding legs-first like those players in that pre-war sport, Bassball? Ballball? Whatever it was, I did it. Stopping just short of the grate, I quickly moved it and dropped, not slid, dropped through the hole. As soon as I was clear, a giant claw shoved itself down the hole in an attempt to reach its prey. Welp, not leaving that way. Turning around, I saw what I originally came here for. A massive, vault door with the numerals 1 and 3 stamped in the center. Walking over to the control panel, it asked the following message.

Password required

?

Knowing these vain pricks, I came up with a candidate pretty quickly. I leaned over and typed.

Password required

PowderGangers

Access Granted, please stand back from the door

Of course it was the password. These little shits thought of nothing but themselves.

All of a sudden, I heard the telltale screech of metal on metal as the vault door was pulled back from its sedentary position. Walking through the now open door, I was surprised when no one pointed any guns at me, in fact, the whole vault seemed empty. Just as I was beginning to feel as if I was stooped, I walked through a door and on the other side, none other than Samual Cooke.

"Motherfucker." We both said at the same time.

With lighting fast speed, we both drew our sidearms and pointed them at each other.

"If you're NCR or here to bring me in, I'm afraid you're at the end of your journey friend."

"First, I am not NCR. Second, I will give you exactly 10 seconds to move that barrel away from my face. And third, I AM here to bring you in, and you WILL come with me."

"Okay 'friend', I'll play your game, here, have my pistol. But I do have a question for you. I saw on the security cams that there are a horde of 'claws just above the entrance to this fine vault, so how, pray tell, are you gonna bring me in?"

"Imma be honest with you chief, haven't actually thought that far ahead. I'm sure I'll come up with something."

"I'll make you a deal, there is a cave that leads to the surface far away from the 'claws. Problem is, believe it or not, all my men are afraid of the bugs down there. So, here's what I propose, I will show you the way through the cave and I'll 'help' you clear out the bugs."

"And in return?"

"In return, when we get to the surface, we part ways. Say that I died in the caves or something."

"Fine, but understand this, if you try to kill me, or harm anyone that I consider a friend, I promise you this, you will not live to see daybreak." I said in my most serious tone.

"Hey, hey, hey! I am a man of my word. I may kill and steal to get what I want, but I am not liar!"

"Ahhh what the hell, lead the way."

"Excellent! Just follow me!"

As I followed Cooke, I noticed something. While the criminals I saw were heavily armed and armored, there was nowhere the amount of people here to do serious damage to those NCR caravans. This was definitely not the source of the attacks. After going through a bulwark, Cooke led me down a rusty set of stairs before coming to a big hole in the floor.

"Down here is the floor that the cave system is connected to. The bugs down here are mean, and they breath fire. Whatever you do, keep an eye out and for the love of god, don't let them get close."

"Don't worry about me Cooke, just look after yourself, wouldn't want to find you sneaking up on me out of nowhere."

Without acknowledging my comment, he jumped down to the floor below, I quickly followed.

* * *

The Courier could taste the sulfur in the air. It latched onto his tongue with a vengeance. It started just after entering the cave on the lowest level of Vault 13. The "bugs" that were down here, they were fire geckos. Geckos have a mean enough bite but mix that with the ability to essentially spit fire just made the whole situation more miserable.

"From the left!" Cooke called out.

Swiftly, turning in said direction, I put a Hollow Point through the mouth of one just as they started to open their maw.

"Okay, I'm not an expert, but this sucks!" Yelling so he would hear over the sound of gunfire.

"After this, I'm going a long way from here, you can trust me friend, I've had enough of the Mojave for a couple life times!"

"I'm holding you to that Cooke, 'cause next time, I ain't stopping myself from putting a round into your face!"

We continued on for quite some time when we finally saw sunlight. We spend the next 10 minutes trying to get up to the outside ledge. We eventually pulled ourselves up and each took a deep breath of fresh air. It filled my lungs, it felt as if I was newborn babe and I was taking my first breath.

"Sooooo, ya gonna take me in?"

"What, you thought that I'd take you in even after I promised to let you go?"

"Ummmm, yep, pretty much."

"Well, you're absolutely right. Naw, naw, I'm just playing with you. I was serious about what I said before though. I am a man of my word. If I ever see you in the Mojave again, I will pursue you to the gates of Hell itself."

"Understood, I'm probably gonna follow the road north, past Mount Charleston. Got no actual destination in mind, I'll just see where the waste takes me."

"Ya you too, and in the best possible way, I hope I never see you again."

The two parted ways, one heading north, not knowing what was before him, the other, just beginning another search. The Courier had a tough decision, the only other spot that was a suitable place for the Ganger's to stage attacks was from their original location. The Mojave branch of the New California Republic Corrections Facility. It was on the other side of Quarry Junction though, and I was not in the mood for messing with anymore deathclaws. He was deciding whether to try to sneak past the deathclaws at the Junction or retrace his steps through the canyons to the west. Well, the deathclaws in the canyons already know my scent by now, best to take the risk of going through Junction.

"This is gonna be one hell'va day, huh?"

I started walking south, following the railroads that would eventually lead me to the Junction and Sloan. Knowing what could be in store for me, I pulled Bitch'in Beatrice around from my back and loaded the few rounds I had of Explosive 50 MG. I started to sneak through Junction at around 3:10 in the afternoon, taking my time, I did not reach safe lines at Sloan until around 7:30 in the evening.

"Holy shit, did you just get through the Junction without alerting the 'claws? You my friend, have some of the best luck of any man I have ever met."

"Well if it ain't Chomps Lewis, how's it going old man?"

"To tell you the truth, just feeling like a right bunch of nitwits, just sitting here watching the world turn and turn."

"I can't even begin to imagine, well, it was a pleasure seeing you again, but I've got to keep moving, you now, the usual, bring criminals to justice, party, and just generally having fun."

"Come on C, it's already nightfall, why don't you join us for supper and take one of the bunks in the barracks, lord knows the last time you slept on an actual bed."

"You know what, that is a fine idea, lead me to the food old man!"

I followed Chomps as he took me to the camp's cafeteria area and sat down at one of the many tables and ordered some brahmin steak. Although it was cooked just a little too much, it was still the best tasting thing I had in the last 2 weeks. After having my fill, I retired to the barracks and slowly fell into a deep, but light, slumber.

It had been a while since I had an actual, safe place to sleep, as such, I did not wake until almost an hour past the break of dawn, very late, especially for me. I finished collecting my things and left for the mess hall, I wanted to get a good breakfast before completing my journey. As I walked through the door, I nodded to the woman behind the counter.

"Hey, y'all got any steak and eggs?"

"You're in luck Courier, if there is one thing we got a surplus of, its eggs and brahmin meat."

"Good, I'll have a heaping plate of that than. Please and thank you."

I sat at one of the many tables that dotted the room and tuned my Pip-Boy to one of the radio frequencies that it recognized. After listening to Mr. New Vegas and his news, I turned it off and patiently waited for my meal. It was then that I noticed a new man enter the mess hall, strange, all the workers should be outside defending the road. He sat down at another table and started eyeing me every so often. He thought he was clever, but I definitely noticed it. I was broken out of my concentration when the woman put down a plate in front of me.

I had finished my meal, interestingly, the strange man left halfway through without ordering anything. This time, I was certain something was going on. I followed his tracks to the machine room and snuck in. Crouching behind some crates, I listened as he communicated with someone on a ham radio.

"Tell the boss, the Courier is here, destination unknown, most probably will pass by the facility, be sure to get him then."

This does not sound so great. Who in the hell is he and who are the people that want me? Then again, there was no shortage of people that wanted me dead.

"Fine, I'll track him, but I want an extra cut for this, the guy is dangerous."

He ended the transmission before hearing a reply.

"Holy shit. This is gonna be a long day."

Deciding now was the best time to confront him I stood from my position with my revolver, "Big Beefer", in hand.

"I'm afraid your day is gonna be very short unless you tell me EXACTLY who you are, who you work for, and why they want me dead."

"I should have known that this job was too much of a hassle."

"While I sympathize with your reasoning, you still haven't answered my questions."

"Why don't you take some caps and, FUCK RIGHT OFF!"

"Okay, we'll do this the hard way."

Rushing him, I pounced on him before he had anytime to react. I put the barrel of Beefer right on his cheek and solidified my position on top of him.

"Tell me everything NOW!"

"Okay, okay! Ummmm…"

"Talk!"

"Okay! I'm a Powder Ganger! Okay. I'm just trying to live out here like everyone else! I don't know why they want you dead, okay? If you were listening, you know that I'm just supposed to follow you! Please, just let me go!"

"First, who is this "Boss" fella?"

"Look, all I know is this guy wandered in last light, as soon as he got through the gates, all the older fellers started saluting him and the like."

"Name!"

"Please, just let me think! Uhh, uhh, I think I heard one of the older guys say 'Coke or Cooke' or something like that. Please, that's all I know!"

"Motherfucker."

* * *

This bitch! After I got my temper under control, I threw the criminal out of the door and walked past him as if he didn't even exist. It was time for me and Cooke to have a nice long chat. I made it to the facility by noon.

"Looky here boys, we got ourselves a ranger. Well ranger, what can we do for you?"

"You will take me to Samual Cooke. And you will do it now. If you don't I will kill all of you here and continue on my journey."

"Oh, well, why don't we just show you the way! Actually, I think not, I think we're gonna kill you!"

I quickly brought up Beefer and targeted the head of all three of the criminals. Without hesitation, I pulled the trigger. Three rounds down and three dead bodies.

"I do believe that I told you what I was gonna do. They NEVER listen."

I continued down the path until I stood before the main gate of the camp. I was not alone. Within a matter of seconds I had four rifles pointed right at me.

"Cooke! Get your lyin', motherfucking, bitch ass out here right now! I got something I want to show you!"

"Ahhhhh, the hero of the Mojave. I must say, I wasn't looking forward to seeing you again. We got eight rifles pointed at you right now. I'll tell you what, you helped me back in the vault. I do appreciate that. Leave now and no one has to die. I won't pursue you, and we'll never see each other again."

"Is that why you had your little cunt follow me?"

"Oh, I forgot about him actually. We weren't trying to kill you, we were trying to recruit you, although now, obviously that won't happen. We are planning on attacking a nearby town, good-something. So, what do ya say?"

"Okay, I'll take your deal. See ya around Cooke."

He looked at me and I saw surprise in his eyes. He never expected me to accept. Immediately I could tell he lowered his guard. I must say, it is a wonder how Samual Cooke survived this long. He has to be one of the biggest dumbasses in the Mojave. Hell, he even told me about his plans without me even asking. Little did he know, this would end tonight. He would not touch the town of Goodsprings and he sure as hell would die by daybreak tomorrow. He just didn't know it yet.

After I left the facility, I back tracked right after they lost sight of me. I planned on setting up a sniper's position in the foothills and take the facility in the evening. They didn't know how screwed they were. I found a good location that was high enough to give me a rough bird's-eye view of the facility, but close enough that I was in great range for my rifle. Gathering some brush from behind me, I slowly built a small space for me to be camouflaged by the sand. Swinging Bitch'in around, I thought about the types of rounds I would use. Amor Piercing rounds were out of the question, they would do nothing to stop unarmored targets, next, Explosive, nope, way too much power and splash damage. I was stuck between using the normal rounds and Incendiary rounds. Incendiary rounds were powerful, but if the person didn't die immediately, they would be subject to some terrible pain. I settled on normal rounds.

It was around 9:15 and it was completely dark outside. Time to get down to business. Looking down the scope, I spotted five criminals patrolling from the towers. The eastern-most tower lacked any person. There was another just behind the main gate and a seventh was standing right outside the door from the NCRCF Main Administrative Building. I lined up my reticule with my first target. A male, wearing a white/blue inmate uniform, patrolling the tower closest to the empty one, I waited until the inmate on the third was around the corner and took out my target. The high velocity round making a dull thud as it went through his skull. The guy who just turned the corner heard and came running out again, before he could do anything, I put a similarly aimed round through his head.

"Five more."

The third target was inside the tower's cabin. He just made it so much easier for me. Not having to worry about anyone who might see it, I put another round into his head.

"Four more."

The next two tower guards would prove much more difficult in dealing with. They seemed to be talking to each other from across towers. Then, an idea came to me, I moved my reticule to focus on a piece of scrap metal of the other side of one of the tower's. Firing, it made a noticeable sound as it hit it. As one of the guards went to inspect it, I targeted his friend who remained. I put a round through him and the returning guard before either of them had anytime to react.

"Only two more to got."

These would be the easiest, separated by a building, they were out of both line of sight and noise from each other. I picked the gate man first. After I killed him, I focused on the last remaining man.

"Bingo. Easy peezy."

Should I wait here until morning and pick them off as they leave the buildings, or should I go in now? Deciding that it would be best to just wait until morning.

It was just a few minutes 'til daybreak as I repositioned myself in my little sniper's position. There had been no movement from anyone since the last night's little ambush. After 20 minutes or so, the camp came to life. Apparently they had been parting 'cause all of them looked hungover and in no mood to check in on their fallen comrades. Loading an Explosive round for some splash damage, I aimed in the middle of a group as they were walking to the Administrative building, breakfast I presume. I took the shot, all of a sudden, a massive explosion went off between them and four of the five men died instantaneously, the last was on the ground. His right leg looked like ground up brahmin and his right arm was completely severed. And he was making one hell of a racket. I put normal round into him to put him out of his misery. The rest of the camp was awakened pretty quickly from the explosion. Soon enough, the entire camp was outside. I found Cooke among them and counted around seven guys with him. Before I could get a shot off, he motioned the other to get back inside. Clever little fucks. This would have to be a sweep and clear.

I quickly pulled myself out from my cover and sprinted for the main gate. Using Blood-nap, I force-broke the lock off of the gate and moved it out of my way. Continuing through the prison, I finally made it through the courtyard, what was to come next, I was not looking forward to it, I hated fighting in small spaces. I was a big guy, standing at 6' 4" and weighing around 240-250 pounds, I could do some serious damage. Putting all my weight into it, I smashed through the wooden door with Beefer held above me, prepared for anything.

"Oh Cooke? Where are you Cooke?" In a slightly creepy tone.

"Go fuck yourself! Eddie, get down there and kill him!"

Well, now they were coming to me, this would be easy. Standing right before the staircase, I killed the first two before just as they rounded the corner.

"Fuck me! You two get going and kill the motherfucker!"

Just as they rounded the corner, I put them in the ground too.

"Fuck! You two, come with me!"

I took out the escorts of this Eddie fella as he scrambled back up the stairs.

"Eddie, I told you to get your ass down there!"

"No way boss, he just took out six guys like they were nothing!"

"Shit, get over here…"

I heard nothing more as the door was closed. Reloading Beefer, I walked upstairs and stood before the only closed door. Shooting the lock out of the door, I swung the door open but remained outside the frame for cover. Cooke was standing using 'Eddie' as a human shield.

"Hi Courier, I thought we had a deal?"

"Yeah, same here, the one we made in the vault, remember, the one about you leaving the Mojave?"

"Yeah, well, was never going to follow through with that one. But third time's a charm, right? I'll hand over this pathetic meat bag here and in return, you let me go."

"Fine."

He started to let go of Eddie, goddamn was this guy stupid.

"Great! Well why don't you take him and I'll…"

He never finished his sentence, before he knew it, I took out Eddie and then put a bullet into Cooke, they both died before they hit the ground.

"There's your deal, bitch."

As I was smoking a cigar just outside of the main gate, an entire platoon of NCR troopers rushed me.

"Surrender now or we will fire upon you!"

"Hey, hey, we're on the same side here." I said with a huge smile.

"If you're here for the 'Powder Gangers', you'll find their bodies throughout the camp, as for me, I have a nice piece of ass waiting for me. See ya around boys."

I put out my cigar and walked into the sun towards Goodsprings.

"Hey sarge! All the Powder Gangers are dead!"

"Alright, contact Major Knight and tell him.

"Yessir!"

* * *

As I approached Goodsprings, I was already gettin' randy just from thinking about Sunny Smiles. Nodding to Easy Pete, I walked into the Saloon and immediately laid eyes upon my objective.

_**Sunny Smiles POV** _

It was a quiet day. No problems with geckos or other creatures. For the most part, I was actually very bored. Too bad there is nothing to do in town. All of a sudden, the door banged open, the Courier stood standing in the doorway as the rays of the Mojave sun shined around him. It made him look like a guardian angel. For some reason, I got excited to see him. I'm no expert when it comes to love, but I like the Courier. He is brave and skilled and oh so strong. I wonder what those hands could do. What just happened?! Focus Sunny! I walked up to him while he was enjoying a drink.

"Hey Courier. What brings you back?"

"You do."

A shiver ran down my spine. "Look Sunny, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I was wondering if you wanna go out tonight? Spend an evening enjoying the stars?"

Behind his thick wall of confidence, I could see he was very much nervous. The Courier nervous?! Little did he know though that all I could do was think about him too.

"I would love that! I'll be here, come for me when it's time."

Immediately, he had the biggest smile on his face. Although his "tough-guy" attitude probably wouldn't like the description, his smile was very cute. He nodded and left the bar, to do what, I don't know, but I was already excited about the evening we would have.

"You know, you're a very lucky girl Sunny" Trudy remarked from behind the bar.

"Oh, I know! Hey, tell me, you're more experienced than me, what do men like? You know, what do they find 'exciting'?"

"Every guy is different, but Sunny, I've seen the way he looks at you. For him, this more than just a one-night stand…"

I hope so!

"…I think he is actually looking for something in you. I've seen men like that. For them, just being yourself is the best way to go."

"Thanks Trudy, you are a really good friend, I hope you know that."

"Oh I know girl!"

The two of them started to laugh as they settled down to talk some more.

_**The Courier POV** _

Yes! Finally! While I have always had the urge to bed the blonde beauty, there was something else. I couldn't quite explain it, but it was there. It slithered its way into my mind, and I couldn't get it out of it. Then it hit me. It hit me like a deathclaw hits a person. It was a thought that scared me to the deepest part of my soul.

_I think I love Sunny Smiles!_


	2. Sunny Smiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. This one DOES contain a small lemon scene so it is not for everyone. I realize that this is a much shorter chapter than previous and I intent to make my chapter as long as possible within reason. As always, Bethesda owns all rights.

The very thought that I loved another scared the shit out of me. And I didn't know why. I wondered over to Chet's to purchase some supplies for tonight's "fun".

"Oi! You got anything good to drink?"

"If you didn't notice Courier, this isn't the saloon, get your alcohol there."

"Oh no, no, no. while Trudy has good stuff, no doubt, I know that she doesn't use the best. Does she? I thought so. I will give you a hundred caps for your best bottle."

I was prepared to pay for much more, but this was Chet we're talking about, I'm trying to get the lowest price possible.

"Fine. I got here a bottle that some trader from the east gave to me. I've already gone through one, and it is good, strong stuff. 150 caps."

"125."

"150, no negotiations."

"150, and you through in your cheapest blanket."

After all, Sunny and I were gonna be "laying" down together a lot tonight. At least hopefully.

"Fine. Here ya go."

He handed me the bottle and the blanket after I gave him his caps. I was walking out of Chet's when I looked at a bottle and gasped. No wonder he charged 150 caps for it. On the label around the bottle was written:

**_Highland Scotch_ **

**_"The best Scotch around!"_ **

Scotch was one of the rarest alcohols in the wastes. It was apparently originally from a place called Scotland, but that was across a lake so huge, so massive, that ever since the bombs dropped, no one has been able to cross it. I had only ever had scotch once and it was only a shot. It was the smoothest thing in the world. Bourbon can be overpowering at times and whiskey just makes you feel like a simpleton after a while. For Sunny, I wanted the best.

Next to decide was the location. What first came to mind was the cemetery but that seemed just tad too creepy for my tastes. My next idea was the little inset in the canyon to the north. I scratched that one off the list 'cause I didn't want to run into anymore trouble. I finally chose a good location. Some little shit wanted me to clear a hillside of geckos so he could, and I'm saying word-for-word, "rescue his girlfriend," I had immediately suspected something so when I cleared it out and found a small cache of treasure, it was no surprise that he pulled on me. Already prepared, I put a 10mm round into his gut, than head. I didn't have Big Beefer yet. I had chosen my location, but after thinking about the subject, I was wondering where the two vipers that I sent here were? I walked into the saloon and went to the bar.

"Hey Trudy, a day or two ago, I sent two guys here and told'em to talk to ya. Where are they?"

"Well, there were two guys that came in here, looked very rough, said something about looking for work. I told'em that Sunny needed help with some of the wildlife, so I sent them with her."

"You What?! Those were criminals!"

"I didn't know that! How was I?"

"Did anything happen?"

"Let's just say they aren't around anymore. They got run up to by a Giant Radscorpian. It took out both of 'em before it was weak enough for Sunny to kill."

"Alright, thanks for the news, you had my heart racing!"

When she said that the three went alone together, I was so worried, they may have been scared, but they were still criminals. Hearing that they were both dead alleviated my worry. It was almost dark soon. Time to get Sunny.

It was almost dark as I walked into the saloon. I found her in her usual spot, standing in the common area.

"Ready to go?"

"For you, always."

I was a little taken aback, Sunny had never been the outward one in the relationship. Hopefully, this would all come to fruition tonight. We talked about minor things while I guided her to the spot. Pulling out the blanket, I laid it on the desert floor.

"Fair maiden, it would lighten my heart if you were to sit upon this fine craftsmanship." I stated in my best fake accent of a gentleman.

"You didn't have to ask Courier."

We both laid down on the blanket and stared at the stars. We were both quite for some time before our hands started to roam.

**!Lemon Scene skip this part if you don't want to read this!**

"Come on Courier, we both know why we're here, let's get to it." Sunny said in her most seductive tone she could muster

"Yes ma'am!"

_**Sunny Smiles POV** _

I couldn't believe it! I was about to have sex with this man! The Courier had to be over 6 feet, there was no argument there and had to be at least 200 pounds. I gulped a little as the thought of how much damage he might inflict. I directed him to stand up while I was on my knees in front of him. Time for the moment of truth. I undid his pants buckle and pulled down his khaki pants. He was stripping himself of his armor and shirt when I noticed him. Raw power. Abs that rippled and shone with the sweat of his body, his biceps bulging, although those weren't the only thing that was bulging. Come on Sunny, stop delaying it. She finally pulled down his underwear and what before her shocked her. The Courier's cock was huge. It had to be 9 inches hard and at least 1 ½ inches thick! She also thanked whoever circumcised him, it did a lot for her.

"Remember Sunny, you can stop whenever you want to."

Oh don't worry bub, I don't plan on stopping. I leaned forward and immediately put 'him' in my mouth, there was an audible sigh from above me. Surprisingly, there wasn't any bad musk or taste to it. I continued to bob up and down his shaft, after a while, he put one hand on my head to push me down. Exciting! I knew he was about to cum when he grabbed my head with both hands and pushed me into his crotch. I couldn't breathe, but that was the least of my worries as he started to blast ropes of delicious seed into my throat.

"That was yummy. Now put that thing inside of me!"

"Yes ma'am."

Turning me and bending me over, I could feel the tension in the air.

"Hey, ah, Sunny?"

"Yes?" Slightly aggravated that they stopped.

"Mind if we do it in the ass?"

"Sure, why not!"

With little hesitation on his part, he put his member into my anus. I threw my head back in pain. After a little though, there was pleasure, than more pleasure, than nothing but pleasure. He kept thrusting and I could feel him in my rectum and what felt like my intestines.

"Yes, yes, yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Obliging the woman, he started going faster until he came, stopping in her rectum, he bottled up his seed so it couldn't escape.

"Well that was enlightening, wouldn't you say?"

"Ma'am, you are by far the most beautiful and best woman I've ever seen."

Blushing at his compliments, we laid back down together and fell into a deep sleep.

**!End of lemon scene!**

_**Courier POV** _

I woke up before her. I did nothing but stare as she slept. She is so beautiful. I noticed everything, she looked to be at peace when asleep, her hair was flayed out on the blanket, and with every breathe, her breasts would rise and fall oh so very slightly. The sun had just risen above the horizon and was casting a soft glow across the wasteland, early enough not to be hot, but late enough to be rid of the evening chill. As a leaned forward, I felt movement just next to me.

"You're up early."

"I'm always up early, force of habit if you will."

"Tell me, what's in store for you next Courier?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't rightly know. I did get this weird broadcast to the east about some casino or something rather. Called the Sierra Madre or some bullshit."

"I remember talking to Easy Pete…"

"Again, I have to stress, I still think that man has a couple strokes throughout the day."

"Hey, don't interrupt me mister."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Anyway, he was talking about some resort or something that is an old prospector's legend. Ya might want to talk to him about it."

"I think I might do that."

After I got dressed, I packed up the blanket. She stood and started to dress herself. I couldn't help but take a sneak-peek at her. I was a VERY lucky man. We finished up and made our way north, back into town. It was about an hour or two before noon when we made it back. Stopping in front of the saloon, we held each other for a few moments.

"Ya know, I always get scared when you leave, never know if you're ever goin' to come back."

She actually started to tear up.

"Hey, hey, hey. None of that. I will always some back to you. After all, you're my sun in a dark world."

She chuckled from my charmed words. We held for a moment more before we split, she had to attend to the town and I, well I had my own journey to work on.

Little did I know, it was a journey that would shape the wasteland forever.


	3. Sierra Madre, Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be too long if i did one chapter for every story so I have decided to break them down a bit. I do not own anything other than my OC. All rights to Bethesda.

Escorting Sunny up the stairs in front of the Saloon, I let her go at the door.

“See ya around Courier.” There was a tone of sadness, still left over from our previous conversation.

“I will seek you out to the end of the world, I love you always.”

Bidding her farewell, I spun around to speak to Easy Pete. He was, of course, in his trademark seat on the porch of the saloon.

“Hey! Old man! I need help with something!

“Nuuuuuggggh.”

“I said, could you help me with something?!”

“Nuuugh.”

“This is useless,” turning around, I went to leave, “I'll find someone else to help me with the Sierra Madre.”

“You said something about the ‘Sierra Madre’?”

Incredulous, I spun around AGAIN.

“Motherfucker! You can speak! Why the hell do you pretend you can't?”

“Not here, meet me at my house. Bring no one.”

“Motherfucker, who would I bring?!”

He was already leaving and offered no response.

“Oh this is gonna be sooooooo much fun.” I already knew this was gonna be one big mess.

I followed Easy Pete to his house and sat in his living room. He took a seat opposite of me and offered me a beverage. I did not accept.

“So, you were gonna tell me about this ‘Sierra Madre’ place.”

“The story begins long ago. About 300 years ago, before the bombs dropped, the pre-war American government sent out a force to occupy the lands in the west. The unit sent was one of ‘em that used animals to ride around on, ya know, ya see ‘em in them paintings. Cavalry I think they called themselves. They were called the ‘3rd Sierra Cavalry Troop/2nd US Cavalry’. They rode upon some land that was rich in gold and other pre-war minerals.”

“While I appreciate story time, I really am pressed for time…”

“Hey! Do ya wanna know this or not!?”

“…yes, of course.”

“The government set up a camp there and it would remain as an army camp for a hundred years. Then, just before the bombs fell, a man bought the land from the government and built a resort to rival the best in the world. He dubbed it the ‘Sierra Madre’, in honor of the soldiers. After the bombs fell though, a heavy fog set itself upon the resort, and any that try to enter, are often never seen again.”

“So that was it? A simple warning? Again, I appreciate this story time but now I have to leave.”

“One more thing Courier!”

“Oh?”

“Learn to let go.”

“What?”

Easy Pete didn’t respond. He just slumped into his chair and had a blank look in his eyes. I think he was just having another one of them daily strokes he had. It was a serious miracle that he was still functioning as a human being let alone an intelligent one. I realized that before I left for this journey, I would need to stop by home base.

It was time to go to the Lucky 38.

* * *

Walking through the gate at the north end of the strip, the securitrons posted gave me a small bow out of respect. I had previously killed Benny and seriously handicapped Robert Edwin House. While I explained the amount of respect I had for him, his time was over. I swiftly took control of the strip network with the help of Yes Man. I made sure to change his programming to help me only. I walked to the elevator and pressed for the button for the Presidential Suite.

“Hey Boss.”

“How's it goin’ Raul?”

“Ahhh, nothing much, my bones keep creaking, hey, whatever happened to Arcade Boss?”

“He had his own personal business to attend to, hey, listen to me.”

“Yeah, what is it?”

“I am leaving the Mojave soon to check out the Sierra Madre. I don’t know when I'll be back so just try to keep the Mojave in one piece until I get back, ya hear?”

“Ya Boss, whatever.”

I greeted the rest of my followers before making for the master bedroom. There was a chest at the foot of the bed that was known that no one would touch it besides me. Opening it, I slipped off the duster portion of the Desert Ranger Combat Armor but kept the rest. I kept Beefer and Blood-nap with me but put Bitch’in and the LMG in the chest.

“Ya know, you still never told me where you got that blade of yours.”

Turning, I saw Rose of Sharon Cassidy in the door frame.

“Look, I told you that it was the only thing on me when I woke up in Goodsprings. I still haven’t found a place that is known for this style of blade, maybe I'll find it one day.”

“I heard you were heading out, where?”

“Going to a place called the ‘Sierra Madre’.

“Be careful, I know you like to look out for the small guy but make sure you get back to us in one piece.”

“Yes ma’am.”

I walked out of the Lucky 38 much more slimmed down. I still wore my Desert Ranger Armor but now without the duster and I was completely unarmed other than my revolver and blade. I knew it was gonna be a long walk from the strip to around Camp Forlorn Hope.

I was walking into the camp from the north when I heard a small snap, from a branch possibly. _Oh no_. I have had my suspicions since Cottonwood. Suddenly, a man in a red tunic appeared from the brush before me. A member of Little Cunt’s Legion.

“The Caesar has marked you for death, and the Legion obeys! Ready yourself for battle!”

 _Well, shit_. I was caught in the open, with very few long-ranged weapons. I saw behind him there were three more running up. Legionary assassins. At least that’s what I think the NCR called them. The Little Cunt’s personal assassins for people that annoyed him. It brought a smile to me.

“Does your impending doom amuse you?”

“No. The fact that I can annoy that Little Cunt you call Caesar or some shit. You do know his real name is Edward, right? Now that I think about it, I would probably change my name too, but to some shit like Caesar?”

“Lies! You will pay for your violence against the Legion!”

“Fine.”

Before he had a chance to retrieve his Super Sledge, I put two normal 45-70 Gov’t rounds into his head. Unfortunately, these were some of the most advanced units of the Legion and the other three were already aiming down their sights. Of the remaining three, one was equipped with an Assault Carbine, another with Brush Rifle, and the leader was equipped with a 12.7 mm Submachine gun. Diving behind a small rise of earth, I took cover from the onslaught of lead. The thing about the Legion though was that no matter how much training they were given in firearms, they had a natural revulsion about them. As such, I didn’t have to wait long for the one with the Brush Rifle to holster it and draw his machete. He began running toward my cover when I removed myself and put a round in his shoulder. He was still alive and once more I and to find cover before I was hit by the fire from the other two. I heard weapons being reloaded so a again peeked over the hill and put a second shot into the one whom I injured.

“You may slay some of us, but we will kill you profligate!”

“Then come and get me ya little shit-stain!”

My words angered him, and he dropped his weapon and charged with his machete. He closed fast but I had enough time to shoot the blade from his hands. He was too close now to holster so I simply dropped my revolver while I reached for my own blade. I pulled it out and dodged a few slashes before cutting him along his forearm and then immediately in the back of his neck. That left one more.

“I shall kill you, filth! I shall bring your head to the mighty Caesar!”

“Oh for the love of God shut the fuck up! Goddamn! Y’all talk and fucking talk. Just fucking get to it!”

While I had been whining, I had repositioned my blade in my hands. He went to raise his rifle when I threw my knife. It found its target with a dull, moist thud. Walking over, I plucked my knife from his eye-socket and retrieved my revolver. I had lost valuable time and it was time to get to the NCR camp.

* * *

I had finally gotten to the camp just passed midnight and I was absolutely exhausted. I immediately made a beeline for the barracks and found a bunk in the back to rest for the rest of the morning. It was around 9:00 in the morning when I woke and made for the command tent.

“Major Polatli!” I said as I moved the tent flap away.

“Is that the Courier I see?”

“Yes it is unfortunately.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Can we take this in private?”

He considered this for just a moment when he nodded and went for the tent flap.

“Let’s take this to my tent. Captain, you have the comm right now!”

“Yessir!” some officer said somewhere in the tent.

We had made it to his tent when he closed the flap. “Can I ask why we had to speak in private?”

“Listen, I'm gonna be away from the Mojave for quite some time, I don’t know for how long, but I know that I will return. My request is this. I hope she doesn’t do this, but if a woman named Sunny Smiles or any of my followers, ya know them, right?”

He simply nodded

“Well if any of them come asking for me, tell them, ‘Learn to let go’.”

“Well this is concerning news Courier, I will do this, but understand, that if my superiors demand to know your whereabouts, I can delay for only so long.”

“Thanks Major, I truly appreciate it. Well, it’s time for me go, Godspeed Major.”

I left the tent and made for the marked location on my Pip-boy. I finally found it just before noon. It was little more than a sewer grate in the ground. I moved it and climbed down the ladder. Turning, my eyes immediately saw a headless body on the ground. It appeared to have been blown off. That’s only mildly concerning. Striding down the stairs, I saw a symbol on the wall that I recognized, it was the symbol of the Brotherhood of Steel. Must be a decommissioned safehouse. I kept walking forward when I saw an oddly shaped radio in the room ahead of me. It was then I knew it was a trap. The door behind me locked and gas began to fill the chamber. Goddamn it, and I just got a good piece of ass. My last memory was of a human hovering over me with a long white beard.

This was gonna be a doozy.


End file.
